wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mink
Mink is a high ranking IceWing who was born into the Fourth Circle but went up into the Third Circle later on in her life. She was named for the longness of her body and her round eyes, which resembles those of a mink's. Biography Mink was born to two high ranking IceWings. They were very prestigious, but not as strict as other IceWing parents, and often pampered and spoiled her. Mink was a fairly carefree dragonet, who wasn't all that concerned with her circle ranking until she was about 10 and her parents could no longer coddle her. She stayed steady up in the higher rankings, easily passing tests with her wit and ability to adapt and push herself to her limited. She has a unique way of thinking that makes her extremely good at solving any puzzles thrown at her. Because of this, she's often bored and fidgety, however, since there's close to nothing that can confuse her or stump her or make her think all that hard. As Mink grew older, she began to get suitors and IceWings interested in marrying her. She ignored for the most part, not wanting to be weighed down by anything. She also felt like she was too young for marriage, even though she really wasn't. Most IceWing females ended up marrying years before her. Eventually, pressure was put on Mink to find a suitable husband and settle down. To escape the pressure from her higher ups and superiors, she often hung around the slums of the Ice Kingdom where the lower circle dragons lived. There she knew she was free, even though she stuck out like a sore thumb with her coloring and the three rings on her necklace. She ended up running into Disgrace, a RainWing-IceWing Hybrids and Special Dragons, who had recently escaped from her high ranking IceWing father's home. Disgrace had run from Mink at first, but Mink had pursued her and calmed her down with her quick talking and general friendliness. Disgrace found a friend in Mink for the first time in her life, and Mink found comfort in the friendship. She didn't feel pressured to act better than she was. She felt at ease with Disgrace. Mink spent much more of her time in the outer areas of the Ice Kingdom with Disgrace. She taught her everything she knew about the outside world and even taught her more on how to fly. Eventually, Mink ended up falling for Disgrace, although she knew what she wanted with the hybrid could never happen. The day that Disgrace's father nearly found her was the day when Mink's precious romance began to fall apart. Mink knew that her love couldn't bare to stay in the Ice Kingdom any longer. She was too scared of getting recaptured. So, Mink chose to help her dear friend sneak over the Great Ice Cliff. Mink accompanied Disgrace all the way to the SandWing border, and there she had to say goodbye. She sent Disgrace away with tears in her eyes and threw one of her earrings to her fleeing friend, waving goodbye for the last time. After that, Mink never saw or heard of Disgrace again. She suffered for a long time with the grief of losing her best friend and love interest. But then, she met another IceWing one morning when watching the sun rise over the Ice Kingdom. The IceWing's name was Lavender and with her, Mink found the solace and comfort she had needed so desperately for so long. Abilities Mink possesses the same abilities that all IceWings do. She has deadly frostbreath, immunity to subzero temperatures, and is able to stand bright light. Her claws are jagged to grip the ice and she's an excellent swimmer. Mink is extremely smart and witty for an IceWing. She'd most likely be able to outsmart a NightWing if she was ever in a situation or a fight with one. She also has a surprising amount of strength in her front legs, and is known for her ability of cracking even the thickest ice with a few slams of her forelegs. She has a very acute sense of hearing, better than most, due to her larger ears. Appearance Mink has a bit of a reputation for being a very pretty IceWing. Her colors aren't often seen within the tribe. Either way, she pulls them off well. Her extremities tend to take on more of a pink hue than the rest of her body does. As stated previously, Mink has a noticeably long body for an IceWing and a long neck and tail to go with it. She also has rather large ears, which she used to be embarrassed of. Now she wears them with pride and studs them with diamonds and precious jewels to show them off and use them to their fullest. She usually enjoys wearing blue hued gems on them, as they match her eyes. Around her eyes, she often used light blue dyes and paints to create patterns and eyeliners to bring out her eyes more. She also has two silver bands--one on each horn--and a silver necklace with the traditional three rings of a Third Circle IceWing. She has two blue diamonds in her left ear and she used to have another in her right, but she gave it to Disgrace before sending her off. Personality Although she is spoiled and was coddled as a dragonet, it doesn't show all that obviously. Mink lacks the coldness that most IceWings seem to have demeanor wise. She tends to have a rather friendly, soft looking face, which reflects her personality pretty well. She has never known any type of cruelness, so she doesn't really even know how to be cruel. Mink is fast talking and even faster thinking. She can be hard to keep up with, and she's a rush of emotions and adrenaline for any dragon. She gets frustrated when dragons can't keep up with her, which actually ends up happening a lot. She isn't exceedingly excited or cheerful, but she can be fidgety and disagreeable or even annoying at times. Relationships Disgrace Mink, at first, was rather frustrated and exasperated with Disgrace. She found her quietness and stuttering nervousness extremely annoying. Eventually, she learned the reasons behind all of this, and changed her mind about Disgrace. For once, Mink chose to slow down and go at Disgrace's pace. She bonded quickly with the Rain-Ice hybrid and found it easy to adore her. Mink had her first experience with love with Disgrace and nothing will ever replace the exhilarating feeling of seeing Disgrace every day for Mink. After she was forced to part ways with the hybrid, Mink sunk into a bit of a dark and moody state of mind and she was noticeably less energetic. She still sorely missed Disgrace and hopes to see her at least once more before she inevitably dies. Lavender Lavender was the very remedy Mink needed to cure her depression and distress over Disgrace's departure. She finds comfort in Lavender's wings and never filters herself when talking to Lavender. Mink adores Lavender and Lavender feels the exact same towards Mink. She finds her ability to keep up with her quick pace and many words very satisfying and notable. Deep down inside, she knows that she won't be able to love Lavender in the same way she loved Disgrace, but she knows that she can at least try. Trivia * Mink has a habit of tapping her talons and lashing her tail whenever she's thinking. * When irritated, Mink flicks her ears a lot. * Mink enjoys swimming more than flying. * When Mink can't think or when she's upset, she swims in ice cold water and often dives down as far as she can before she has to come back up for air. * Lavender and Mink considered adopting a dragonet, but eventually scrapped the idea when they realized neither one of them would be able to care for it full time. Gallery MinkSquiliin.png|Mink by Squilin Whitemink.jpg|A mink in real life MinkNoAccesories.png|Mink without accessories Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Squilin) Category:LGBT+